Infamously Intertwined
by RhysaMhysa
Summary: No matter the twists and turns of their existence, Jessie and James have always been destined to be in one another's lives - in one capacity or another. Through childhood and heartbreak, losses and victories, nothing can keep them apart. Possible one-shot, but definitely Rocketshippy if we keep on here. Read and review, please.


Author's Note

I have to admit- I have no idea where this story may go. I'm a rather busy person, so it may just be a one-shot, although I hope I find and/or make the time to write it. My intentions are to create a Rocketshippy narrative about James and Jessie's relationship throughout their lives. Needless to say, you'll find there's quite a bit of artistic license taken here. Keep in mind I am a GenI Pokemon fan and am having to learn about the newer stuff as I go along, so if you're one of those readers who demand facts always be consistent with the show, game or manga, I apologize in advance if facts are not always straight or waver a bit on timeline. It's a work of fiction about a work of fiction, folks. That being said, I always appreciate reviews and clarifications on whatever I don't know, so please review away! Enjoy.

James

The lavender-haired boy passed like a ghost through the darkness, the night an infinite black abyss. His body had long since given up on shivering, and now his muscles simply froze in constant contraction, as if they refused to work in an attempt to save precious heat.

"J-j-ust a little f-f-further, Growlie," he managed through numbed lips.

The Growlithe beside him gaze an encouraging bark, but even through the darkness, the boy could see the worry in his friend's eyes. The pup was ignoring its frozen paws, more concerned out of fierce loyalty for the boy who Growlie knew would never make it to the village he thought would be the gateway to a new life.

Yet the Growlithe soldiered on. He would stop only when the boy was safe and sound, and probably on the way back to the house he so earnestly needed to escape. Growlie alone knew his pain, understood it in a way very few Pokemon were probably incapable of comprehending. That was because his young master, James, was as equally loyal and dedicated as he was. Inside him was a gentle soul, an old soul, who craved a much simpler life than he had been dealt.

Not that the Growlithe objected to the circumstances of his master. He rather liked the comforts afforded by his young master's life, but it was of no matter. James was unhappy, therefore he would go and do as the boy bade, simply because he loved him.

Growlie's ear perked as a soft humming broke through the darkness. It was James, humming a tune he often sang when he was sad. The boy's arms were grasped around his stooping middle, but his voice was clear and melodious. It comforted Growlie, causing the Pokemon's mouth to curl into a pleased smile as they continued their march in the darkness.

James had not made it to the chorus before Growlie spotted an amber light in the distance. Had his master actually been right for once? James had not exactly been successful in Junior Trainers League when it came to the more practical badges like hiking, because the boy could barely tell east from west. But as Growlie peered into the night, the light grew larger and larger as they approached, then more appeared, illuminating a row of homes and shops. At last, they had reached the village. Growlie gave a yip and jumped excitedly at James' feet.

The boy stopped and peered off through the snowfall, then slowly smiled.

"C-carm-mine Village. We're… _free_-"

Growlie felt a warmth in his chest – a pride for James. Finally, it seemed, the boy would experience a victory of sorts.

The two friends travelled down a gentle slope at a slightly quicker pace, their bodies motivated by the possibility of warmth and rest. At the bottom of the hill, James tripped over a gnarled root covered by the snow, and fell face first into the fresh powder. Growlie padded over to the boy and nudged his shoulder and licked his cheek, as if to say, "Just a little while longer now, James.".

With trembling arms, James pushed himself up off the ground, but when Growlie started off down the street, he felt James' arms around his body as he boy clutched him in a hug.

"Thank you, Growlie," he whispered in a shiver. "As long as I have you, I'll never truly be alone, will I?"

The pup licked James' face and jumped out of his arms, dashing down the street to help find them a place to stay for the night.

"Hold. On. Growlie-" he heard James call in the night, but the Pokemon was too focused on searching out refuge for James that he barely heard the sound of the snow crunching harshly several yards behind him.

There was a pathetic little grunt, and Growlie turned to see James once again, fallen to the ground. Growlie gave James' face another lick, but this time, James only looked up at him, the light in his green eyes fading. It was a terrible time to give up now. They were but feet away from a place that would surely take them in for the night…

"Growlie, I'm not going to make it… Leave me alone and save yourself."

The Growlithe whimpered in response. Things were truly not as bad as they seemed. It was at times like this James' mother made the comment, "The boy has a flair for the dramatic." Growlie was beginning to understand what than meant.

"The angels have come for me…" James continued, "Farewell, I leave this cruel world for a better place- "

And with another weak grunt, James sank into the snow, his body rigid. Growlie nudged at the boy with his nose. His skin was like solid ice. Growlie could hear the boy's heartbeat slowing. Flair for the dramatic or not, James was in trouble.

Panic rising, Growlie did the only thing he knew to do. He raised his head toward the sky and gave a baleful battle-cry, hoping _someone_ in Carmine Village would hear his cries.

Jessie

"Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep little Ekans," Jessie sang with a snaggletooth smile that could light up the sun. With a foot-long newborn Ekans wrapped comfortably around her hand and wrist, she didn't think she had ever been happier in her exactly five years of life. She and the purple snake Pokemon had instantly bonded the second her mother had tossed the Pokeball and this sweet little creature had manifested atop a mound of dresses and bows and other toys Jessie had received for her birthday. Now Ekans was settling in the crook of her thumb and forefinger, tired after a long day of playing with an energetic five year old.

Immensely satisfied with herself and all the universe, Jessie thought back to what her mother had said to her when she had excitedly picked up her Ekans. "Now be careful with him, honey. You're still a little young to have your first Pokemon, but I know you can be responsible and take care of him."

"Because I'm going to be the very best Pokemon nurse that ever was," Jessie added brightly as Ekans slithered up her arm.

"Yes you are, Jessie. You just need to work hard and-"

"Miyamoto, are we done here?"

_Uh-oh_. Jessie had thought, her stomach sinking. _Giovanni. _

Jessie shied behind her mother's long legs, keeping the arm Ekans had slithered up close to her body. Even at barely five, Jessie knew to stay well-enough away from Giovanni, especially if you had a special Pokemon, and Jessie knew somewhere deep within her that her Ekans was the most special Pokemon in the history of the world.

_He won't get you_, Jessie told her Ekans, sure the snake would already know her deepest thoughts and fears.

"Almost, boss. Why don't you head out to the car and I'll be right there as soon as I tell Jessie goodbye-"

Jessie's heart sank, and she couldn't help the words that flew out of her mouth after that. "Goodbye?! Mommy, it's my birthday! You can't leave! You just got back!"

Miyamoto's face fell. "Jessie, darling, I'm sorry, but-"

Jessie's sapphire eyes were already filled with tears. "But… but it's my birthday… You promised we would be together on my birthday."

"I know, I know," her mother sighed. "But Mr. Giovanni is sending us on a _big_ mission to find a very rare Pokemon-"

"So I can go too, right? I'm a Pokemon trainer now! Me and Ekans can help!" Jessie said, extending the arm Ekans had curled up. The small Ekans gave a long hiss, as if it were agreeing with Jessie.

"No," Miyamoto responded firmly. "You know Mommy's work is dangerous."

Jessie crossed her arms indignantly. "Fine. Mr. Giovanni, my Mommy will not be helping you find your very rare Pokemon because it's too dangerous. You can find it on your own."

Giovanni flashed a sneering grin. "Kid's got spunk, Miyamoto. Maybe she can work with us one day."

Jessie thought she saw her mother look at Giovanni the same way she looked at her when she was in trouble, but her mother said nothing in response.

"Jessie, please remember this. Life is hard, so you've got to be hard back. So you have to work hard, study hard and even play hard because life it going to throw you challenge after challenge. Can you understand what I'm saying?"

Jessie nodded silently. She understood the words, but not the concept behind them. Her mother hugged her tight and whispered in her ear. "Please be better than me, Jessie. I love you."

What was that supposed to mean? "There is no one better than you, Mommy," Jessie cried in response. "Please come home soon."

Ekans was sound asleep now, but Jessie was now feeling the sting of missing her mother. She had seemed sad to leave, sadder than usual, and Jessie could not shake the feeling that something was wrong.

Just as she was drifting off to sleep, a long howl made her bolt upright in bed. "Grrrrow-lithe! Grrrow-lithe!"

_A Growlithe? It sounds like it's hurt. It's too cold out for a little_ _puppy like a Growlithe to be out on it's own. _

"Nurse Jessie to the rescue!" she exclaimed, jumping from her bed.

Jessie hastily put on her slippers and coat, then ran outside to the street. She looked left, then right, but didn't see anything.

"Grrrow-lithe!" came the call again.

"Hold on, Growlithe! Nurse Jessie is coming!" she called out into the snowy darkness.

She followed the Growlithe's cries into the night, and it was just a mere moment before Jessie had located the Growlithe. She gasped as she saw the boy's frozen body lying in the snow. The Growlithe was happy to see her, almost knocking her over to lick her face and rejoice that help had arrived. Jessie laughed, glad to see the Growlithe, at least, was okay.

She knelt beside the boy, placed a hand on his back and shook him gently.

"Hello? Little boy? Wake up," she implored, but the lavender-haired boy didn't so much as move a muscle. Jessie followed the steps she had read in the first aid manual her mother had bought her.

_If a patient is unconscious, first_ _see if the patient responds to normal stimuli, like calling the patient's name or providing a gentle shake. _

_Done_, Jessie thought. _Step two, feel for a pulse. _

Jessie placed two fingers on the boy's neck and waited. She couldn't feel anything. She dug her fingers deeper into his flesh, where she finally felt a faint but present beating.

She noticed he was breathing shallowly. The boy would be okay, but not for long if no one took care of him. Independent and stubborn even in those days, Jessie didn't think twice about calling for a grown-up's help, even when the boy was nearly too heavy for she and a weary Growlithe to haul back to her house.

But once they were inside, Jessie pulled off the boy's wet coat and put him in her bed, piling on one blanket after another. She placed a warm, damp cloth on the boy's head, then once again, placed her fingers on his neck to feel for a pulse. This time, she did not have to press hard to feel it. His heartbeat was still weak, but was getting stronger. She placed her head on his chest, and could feel the rise and fall of his lungs, air rushing in, then out in a neverending pattern. Now Jessie was feeling tired as well, but knew a nurse could not fall asleep on her watch. She put her Ekans on the bed next to the boy, and watched with a contented smile as it curled itself into a little spiral next to the boy.

The boy's Growlithe jumped up in Jessie's arms and gratefully licked her face as if give her thanks. Jessie smiled and noticed the Growlithe had a collar.

"G-R-OW-L… IE? Growl-ie? Growlie?" she made out. "Is that your name?"

The Pokemon gave an affirmative "Growl."

"R-re-return? Return to J-Jaaamm-es. Jame-is? Oh, that must say James!" Jessie declared, proud she had read it all by herself. "It this boy your master, little Growlie? Is his name James?"

Growlie gave another yelp and licked Jessie's face, then crawled up in the bed next to the boy and Ekans. Jessie pressed the cloth to James' forehead, then switched sides. "James," she said decidedly, and little did she know the path their lives were just beginning to take.


End file.
